For da Love of Cappy
by PsychopathofSanity
Summary: Just a hopefully humorous scene from the Newsboy's Lodging House. Cappy is bad. Mask gets mad. Oneshot for now I may extend it later. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies at the moment. (Soon, however. . .) I do own Mask, Banner and half of Cappy. Stress belongs to herself.

* * *

It was another fine day in Manhattan. The sun was out, the ink was wet, the presses were rolling, and . . . 

"Oh for da love of . . . CAPPY! GET BACK HERE!"

Mask Jackson had just woken up, and she was not happy. Jumping out of bed she tore after her little sister, who was giggling madly as she raced into the washroom, seeking refuge. Mask was right behind her, the shaving cream Cappy had been so diligently applying just a moment before flying off her face and lending her the look of a rabid bear.

"Elizabeth Nicole Jackson!" she thundered in front of the stall her sister was hiding in. "If this door ain't open in five seconds, so help me I'll break it down!"

The other girls in the washroom watched with detached amusement as Mask pounded on the door, threatening her younger sibling with dire punishments once she got hold of her. After a few minutes of shouting at the top of her lungs Mask finally seemed to deflate and give up, throwing her hands up in the air and stalking out of the bathroom. Immediately thereafter though she snuck back in, motioning for the other girls not to say anything. She took up a ready position outside the door of the stall, waiting for Cappy to come out.

Taking pity on her, one of the other girls called out, "It's all right, Cappy. She's gone. Youse can come out now."

Poor innocent Cappy left the stall immediately, sealing her fate as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead, sighing dramatically.

"Whew! That was a close oneAUGHHHHHH!"

Stress chuckled as she watched Mask pounce victoriously on her sister. After observing their tussle for a few moments the leader of the female Manhattan newsies finally said, "Okay girls, that's enough. Come on an' get ready. We'se got papes ta sell."

Mask rolled her eyes and gave Cappy one more rebellious noggie. Standing up she said, "Gee, how could I have been so thoughtless? _Papes_ ta sell! This must be my lucky day!" She started dancing around the washroom, whooping and clinking her heels in mock excitement for the day's work.

"Uh, Mask . . ." Banner started chortling.

"What?" the girl replied, turning around and raising her eyebrows at her. Nearly helpless with laughter, the other only grabbed Mask by her shoulders and spun her around to face a mirror.

"_Oh_." Said Mask. Then she sighed and settled down to wash her face.

Having mostly recovered, Banner slung a friendly arm around Cappy's shoulders.

"So kid, how'd ya get da shavin' cream?"

Cappy smiled inscrutably and said, "Oh, I have me ways." After a moment though she grinned, leaning over and saying in an undertone, "Dutchy gave it to me."

The other girl gave an odd smothered sort of strangling sound and sunk to the floor, shaking. Cappy raised her eyebrows as she regarded her.

"Dutchy gave it to 'er!" Banner said in a tortured whisper. "Oh, that's da funniest thing I'se heard since Race told me 'bout that time he drew a bull's eye on Skittery's seat! _Dutchy_ _gave it to 'er_ . . . !" She trailed off into laughter.

""Yeah, he thought it would be hilarious." Cappy said casually. "I asked him last night. That reminds me," she said snapping her fingers. "I'se gotta go tell him how well it turned out!" She ran out of the room, abandoning her cackling friend on the ground.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? This started out as just being a oneshot, but I have an idea for expanding it into a full story. I'm not quite sure how to make it work though, so I'll only do it if I have proper motivation. (Read: reviews) Oh, and if you don't quite get why it's so funny for Dutchy to have given it to Cappy, don't worry about it. Neither do I. My muses insisted on it though, so I did it. Maybe it's because he's a little quieter than the others. Oh well. Who can fathom the minds of random muses . . . 


End file.
